justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-29889966-20180612004707
So here is my thoughts of this list currently and my reaction of course. I slept through E3 (cause I live in Australia); ''Bang Bang Bang ''by BIGBANG - GOOD This song was however in Just Dance Vitality School. I didn't expect any of those songs to get into the main series. I usually thought those other variant Just Dance don't clash well with this one. Well I was wrong. Routine isn't too bad when you think about it, and the visuals and coaches are pretty good. One thing to say, there is a first to everything. ''Bum Bum Tam Tam ''by MC Fioti, Future, J Balvin, Stefflon Don, and Juan Magan - OK Even with this song version, I still don't like that song. At least the idea of the background being painted is actually good for once, and the coaches are pretty average but not as that interesting. Oddly enough, it reminds me of Mi Gente which is on Just Dance Unlimited from the clothing the coaches are wearing which that song was very good. It's just that I don't like that song very well in my opinion. I never heard of it, but I'm guessing opinion changes when you play. ''Dame Tu Cosita ''by El Chombo Ft. Cutty Ranks - GOOD Isn't that the song with the alien in it, which I don't like? Eugh. OK, what Just Dance did with this song actually changes my mind a little. This time a dancing frog, with some of the moves from the music video. With the background and the routine and coach, it is actually pretty good. ''Finesse (Remix) ''by Bruno Mars Ft. Cardi B - PERFECT Finally. This is the song that everyone's been waiting for in Just Dance 2019. And this is actually a perfect song for me to dance to. I imagine what the routine would look like (well the chorus part), and I actually like it so much. The background and dancers being inspirations from the music video. This song is definitely a favorite to put in my list of favorites. ''Fire ''by LLP Ft. Mike Diamondz - SUPER Now this is an interesting choice from that teaser and from Just Dance 2019. One thing is that technology and fire don't usually mix well. But this song and routine is actually a decent choice. Not as decent enough as Finesse, but decent enough to keep me entertained. Example such as the pixelated background and the cool coaches. ''Havana ''by Camila Cabello - x I can't comment on this until there is at least a video. But this song and Finesse was also one of the songs I would keep as a favorite. Sorry, but you can't judge a book by its cover until you actually read the book. It's the same for videos for me. ''Mad Love ''by David Guetta and Sean Paul Ft. Becky G - SUPER For once, I got the name right. I keep getting mad with bad. But that is just me. Anyway, this song is also one of my favorites. If you think it was Hey Hey Hey, your just making a Big Mis-take. The idea behind the background and the coaches reflects on the routine. It is actually a very superb choice from what Just Dance has done. Not as superb as Finesse, but superb enough as a favorite for me. I have heard of this song and it is a killer, in a good way. ''Mama Mia ''by Mayra Verónica - GOOD So this is what they meant by 5 year throwback. Well that was a let down. I thought it was Come And Get It by Selena Gomez, or even Princess Of China by Coldplay & Rihanna. That is those two thrown out the door, I should use them as my next song suggestions. The song is pretty good, and the routine matches well with the coaches outfit style. Its a good song that at least it'll make me prepare for summer. ''Mi Mi Mi ''by Serebro (covered by Hit the Electro Beat) - SUPER Looks like Just Dance is finally mixing in real coaches with animated ones. Nice move Ubisoft, I guess. I don't know why they covered this one, I heard of this song and this is like the third time a song is covered by that name. The idea of a mummy and an explorer is actually a decent idea which I like. Much like Blue (Da Ba Dee) from Just Dance 2018 (which I like) it is also going to be one of my favorites. The song has electric tunes and it matches with an Egyptian theme which is apparently has been done twice in this game which I'll get to the other song. OMG! I played Naughty Girl's Rabbid Peach Version and it was completely animated. Mi Mi Mi has an animated dancer. Very happy with this one. ''Narco ''by Blasterjaxx & Timmy Trumpet - PERFECT OK. I get their idea of using inspirations from music videos. I was expecting it to be like Dharma from Just Dance 2018 (which I also like), and this is what happens when you mix a microphone with a dubstep machine crossover with a catapault, a crazy fairy tale themed routine with electronic music which I can describe with the background and coach. The song is very good once I heard it, looks like Just Dance has done their homework by dancing in this one. It's another favorite for me. ''OMG ''by Arash Ft. Snoop Dogg - YEAH! And yes, just as I was going to say OMG to Mi Mi Mi's Egyptian style, I'm now saying OMG to... well OMG by Arash Ft. Snoop Dogg. This song is one step higher than Mi Mi Mi. I have heard of this song and watch the music video which got that inspiration from. And we finally get to see Snoop Dogg once again in a Just Dance game since Just Dance 3 (it still doesn't break the milestone gap of Jamiroquai and Boney M). Everything in this one is so my OMG. And good thing this song is call OMG. O... this could be a while. So I'll get to the point. This is what happens when you mix the Egyptian god of the dead - Anubis, and a Just Dance game. Complete chaos that it is way out of my insanity. Just as equal in insanity as th announcement of Forza Horizon 4 which is set in Great Britain. Don't tell me why I like it all the way, it is a YEAH! for me. ''Shaky Shaky ''by Daddy Yankee - SUPER O... Hahahahahahaha! Looks like I have to call Daddy Yankee, Daddy Jelly instead. This is one of the most oddest and funniest songs I ever seen from Just Dance. And this one is completely animated. Just when I won't like Jelly, I might like this one afterall. The background matches the same as the coach in style. Just Dance is making a mix all right. It is a favorite, despite the fact that I don't like Daddy Yankee as much. Daddy Jelly. Hehehe. And that is all of my thoughts and opinions (which can be different from others). It looks like Just Dance is making a big mix in this one. I hope they have more information on this game, and from the looks of their choice of songs, it doesn't just mean they're going to be doing something big for their tenth game in the series, they GOT something big coming up in this game because it is their tenth game in the series. I also like the change in dancers which also includes animated ones since Just Dance releases the Rabbid Peach version of Naughty Girl (which I played and enjoy). For me, I was shocked to see what Just Dance has got. Out of their 12, half of them I ranked them SUPER or higher. My big favorite as you noticed is OMG by Arash Ft. Snoop Dogg. That routine is never going to get old. And I hope it doesn't get old too. I can't wait till its release on October 25, 2018. That is at least two weeks inbetween the release of Forza Horizon 4 and Just Dance 2019. The feeling is that they're planning something BIG. But how do you define big in Just Dance? Is it the number of songs and alternates, a new mode, returning modes such as Mashup and Dance Quests (I have doubts on those two returning anyway since Just Dance 2018). Looks like we have to wait and see.